Massie Block the LBR
by The Demigod Wizard
Summary: At the school dance, major drama enfolds as Massie learns what it's like to be at the bottom. This story includes Dylington, copied jokes, and more. Enjoy and please review!
1. Chapter 1

Massie examined her cream-colored halter dress and khaki sandals. Her now elbow-length brown hair was braided back and she was ready to see Derrington. After he had dumped her for Dylan, she had been trying to get over him, but at the same time trying to win him back. She saw Dylan enter the room.

Her ex-friend looked ecstatic. Massie couldn't remember seeing Dylan this happy back when they were friends. She had lost ten pounds, she had a cute boyfriend, and her formerly frizzy hair was in a sleek, elegant bun on the back of her head. She wore an ankle-length, ice-blue gown, and she squinted at Massie like she was scum on her shoe.

Now that the girls were in eighth grade, so much had changed. Massie glanced at Layne Abeley, Claire's friend. She used to be odd in seventh grade, but after she died her hair auburn and began to wear more skirts and dresses, Dylan claimed her for The Glam Jam. Now, potato-sack skirts were a big trend, and Layne was wearing one. But, even though Layne was popular, she was still close with Claire.

Claire walked into the room with her finger's laced with Cam's. Massie thought that her ringlets looked beautiful, and that her dress brought out her eyes. But Massie's jaw dropped when she realized that Claire and Dylan wore the same dress.

Dylan glared at Claire. "Kuh-laire, are you a Zerox machine?" Claire blinked. "Then why did you copy me?" Massie rolled her eyes. "Hey, Dylan, are you a sequel?" She gave her no time to answer. "Then why are you a copy that's worse than the original?" Claire and Kristen laughed, and Kristen's chin-length hair swished along her chin. Massie grabbed the girls and sashayed over to Alicia, who was laughing with Heather.

Ever since Dylan had ditched Massie, Alicia had become more obsessed with the arts. She was at dance all the time and she was the lead in the school play, but she dressed differently, too. Now, she was wearing a denim, ankle-length skirt and a tie-dyed shirt. She had changed so much.

Massie looked at The Glam Jam. Dylan was the alpha, Nina (she had moved to America and joined their grad after she got over her stealing problem) was the beta, and Layne and Kori were the members. They all disliked Massie for various reasons. Massie sighed and pulled her hair into a bun.

"Hey, Mass," Dylan called out, "Am I a used band-aid?" Massie had used this one before. "Then why did you rip-?" Massie slapped Dylan across the face.


	2. Chapter 2

Kori looked in the mirror and smiled. She had fixed her posture at summer camp, and she had gotten blond highlights from the sun there, too. Her scarlet dress brought out her caramel-colored tan, and Josh Hotz had obviously noticed.

"Kori," he called out, jokily swinging his arm over her shoulders, "Is there something in your eye?" Kori shook her head, alarmed. "Oh, never mind-it's just the sparkle." Kori threw back her head and laughed. "Okay, Josh, let's dance." She led him to the center of the dance floor.

After the dance, Dylan and Derrick went out for ice cream. "Dyl," Derrick asked over his fudge ice cream, "Why were you so mean to Massie tonight?" Dylan rolled her eyes. "'Cause Massie is an eternal wannabe. She is not cool. Remember how she used to boss everyone around?" She scooped her spoon into her bowl of strawberry ice cream. Lately, Derrick kept thinking about how much he used to love Massie. The real reason he left her for Dylan was because she became too cool, and he felt like he wasn't good enough for her.

Derrick did what he had wanted to do for months. "Dylan, I think you're really great, but I think we should be just friends," he told her. "_What?" _ Derrick sprinted away. He ran and ran until he got to Massie's house.

_Knock, knock. _Massie walked to the door, and her jaw dropped in shock when she saw who it was. "Derrick?" Derrington shushed her. "I only dumped you because I didn't think I was good enough for you. I just broke up with Dylan. I hate how she treats you, and I miss you. I love you." He kissed Massie. When they pulled apart, she grinned. "It's about time." He chuckled and rolled down the cuff of his shorts, revealing the M pin. "Really?" He smiled. "Always."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating in so long. Yes, the last line in chapter 2 is an allusion to HP and the Deathly Hallows. Here's the chapter:**

"So you didn't like the past two months you spent in England?" Derrington asked Massie. She shook her head."Nah. It was too far away from, well..." She blushed, and they kissed. Suddenly, her door opened. "_Mass?!"_ Massie and Derrington blushed. "Oh, sorry," Claire mumbled. "Um...I should be going," Derrington said. "Talk to you later." He walked away.

Massie and Claire went back to the sleepover with Kristen, and just as Massie was about to scold Claire for interrupting, Claire and Kristen shouted.

"EH!"

"MAH!"

"GAWSH!"

"SPILL!"  
"SPILL!"

Massie giggled, then blurted, "He-broke-up-with-Dylan-and-said-the-only-reason-he-dumped-me-was-he-thought-he-wasn't-good-enough-to-be-with-me! And he still wears the pin!" The girls all squealed in celebration, but deep-down, Massie wished that all five members of the PC were celebrating-not just three.


End file.
